


Amor Acidental

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Ela nunca quis se apaixonar por Linda.





	Amor Acidental

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Accidental Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843360) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), dia 07 - accidental affection (afeição acidental).

Ela nunca quis se apaixonar por Linda, ela nunca quis se apaixonar e ponto.

Maze nunca foi do tipo de gostar de todos esses sentimentos melosos.

Ela mantinha suas afeições bem escondidas e sob controle, e as coisas teriam sempre continuado assim se ela nunca tivesse vindo para a Terra.

De certa forma, ela quase desejava que jamais tivesse aprendido a se sentir assim.

Mas não podia esquecer o que tinha aprendido.

Maze amava Linda, e por mais que isso fizesse o seu coração doer e fizesse com que ela se preocupasse com uma mortal frágil, ainda assim a amava.


End file.
